Dream about me
by cutiedestroyer
Summary: Smoker has a dream about Tashigi, and tries to keep this thoughts off his mind. First chapter, introduction. This is happening a few months/weeks before Enies Lobby. Some M rating in the next chapter.


He felt a chill running through his back, her warm hands on his chest.  
-This is not right, no is not.- he said, almost whispering,_"but it feels so good"_ he thought to himself.  
Despite of what he said in his low, dark voice they kept going. Kissing her, touching her skin was making him feel so uncomfortable but he couldn't stop. He just wanted to stay in this struggle for a little longer, his lust was just too much to handle. He was holding her in the middle of the bed, her embrace was so delicate he couldn't believe it. He was loosing it, the only thing he could think of was her round breasts in front of him. He started kissing her neck, he was rough and little by little he came down to her breasts.  
-Smoker-San- she whispered.  
He looked at her blushing face, and then he realized what he was doing.

He opened his eyes, lying in the edge of his bed, covered in sweat.  
He sat up and ran his fingers through his silver hair, he was breathing so heavily, it was almost like being scared. He couldn't believe it, he just had a dream about him doing...(he couldn't even think about it) Tashigi, on top of that he was doing her in a romantic way.  
-Why would I do that?- he said, almost angry, to himself. He started to calm down, and when his mind became clear he walk to the little sink on his bedroom (the only bedroom in the ship with a complete bathroom was Tashigi's, he had his own bathroom across the hall but he didn't want to go out like this) and washed away those thoughts with the cold water in his hair.  
While feeling the cold water in the back of his head head he carefully tried to recall every part of the dream. There was no beginning, and no end. Just the memory of his hands running through her body, feeling her skin, grabbing her hips and pushing them against his. She was exposed, with her jeans unbuttoned and her baggy shirt opened. He was feeling her breasts against his chest and he was enjoying it so much...a little too much even. But there was no reason for them to be acting like that, rubbing their bodies against each other in the middle of the bed. Yes, it was a feeling that he liked, but he couldn't remember why it happened, and that was pissing him off.  
At that moment he took notice of the water flooding the little sink. He quickly shut down the faucet.  
As he walked in his room (his hair dripping wet) looking for a towel, he couldn't just stop thinking about it. He didn't even lit a cigar.  
He found the towel, threw it on the pillow, and lay down in the bed, he had fallen sleep with his pants and belt on, so if someone needed him he would just put his shoes on. He let one of his hands go look for a cigar in his jacket, using his ability. When the right hand came back with the cigar and the lighter he started again. Every little part of the dream, over and over again. As he lit the cigar (he needed to get more, since they entered the Grand Line he started to smoke a lot more and he lacked cigars and will) he suddenly realized that the dream couldn't mean a thing for one simple reason: Tashigi.

The only thing she never stop doing was fighting. Since the day they met he could notice that. Tashigi was always struggling with the male marines that wanted to spy her in the shower, protect her from enemies that she could beat with one hand only, trying to make her blush or just yelling things to her when she was off duty. In fact, she was the fighter that he choose. He wanted her to be a great marine, to apply justice and to think and act for her own. He met her as a clumsy girl that could fight and had faith, but she was now more than that. She was now his right hand and he could trust her blindly. They had come a long way together and he knew that if he ever tried to lay a hand on her she would be very disappointed at him, and even if he might never admitted, he wanted her to keep thinking of him like a role model, a protector even. Besides that, there was the fact that Tashigi would never act like that around any marine, specially around him. She tried to hard to be just another marine, even sometimes when one of the guys said something to her she couldn't keep herself from yelling some random order just to see that shamed her treat her like a regular person.

He calm down a little, and let the thoughts fade away from his mind. He could hear all his crew mates around the ship working, he was calm and that wasn't normal in the Grand Line. But for that moment he let his mind slip from that noisy mess that was his ship and tried to stop over thinking. In this calm belt his mind was swimming, he started to think about Hina, she was a marine woman too, she was powerful even when men tried to reach her curves. And he had his chance with her, he blew it, they were just rookies at that time and he was...well he was a jerk. They had some intimate moments but they never spoke about that to each other outside their bedrooms._ "Well, every marine has a story in which he runs in his boxers to battle, and leaves his boots under an officer's bed"_ He was trying to get over the shame that came to him from remembering how he acted with Hina, by saying this to himself. _"Even Aokiji, even Garp..."_ he chuckled as the image of Garp telling him and Kuzan his secret stories came to his mind.


End file.
